leavannyfandomcom-20200213-history
Possum
A possum (plural form: 'possums') is any of about 70 small to medium-sized arboreal marsupial species native to Australia, New Guinea, and Sulawesi (and introduced to New Zealand and China). Possums are quadrupedal diprotodont marsupials with long thick tails. The smallest possum, indeed the smallest diprotodont marsupial, is the Little Pygmy Possum with an adult head-body length of 70mm and a weight of 10g. The largest is the Bear Cuscus that may exceed 7 kg. Possums are typically nocturnal and at least partially arboreal. The various species inhabit most vegetated habitats and several species have adjusted well to urban settings. Diets range from Generalist and specialist species|generalist herbivores or omnivores (the Common Brushtail possum) to specialist browsers of eucalyptus (Greater Glider), insectivores (Mountain Pygmy Possum) and nectar-feeders (Honey Possum). Suburban Almanac Entry Possum Cost: Recharge: 11 hours Egg Hatching Time: 4.5 hours Leaving Time: 14 hours Some real life information of Possums Introduction into New Zealand The common brushtail possum was introduced to New Zealand by European settlers in an attempt to establish a fur industry. Its numbers in New Zealand have risen to the point where it is considered a pest. There are no native predators of the possum in New Zealand. There have been numerous attempts to eradicate them, because of the damage they do to native trees and wildlife, as well as acting as a carrier of bovine tuberculosis. For New Zealand, the ecologically disastrous effects of the introduction of possums can be described as similar to that of the introduction of rabbit (ecology)|rabbits and cane toads in Australia. Since 1996, possum fur has been used in clothing. A blend of New Zealand brushtailed possum fur with merino wool was developed by Snowy Peak ltd, the parent company of Untouched World, a New Zealand fashion label. Their possum and merino blend products are called Ecopossum and Merinomink. Other merino possum products are possumdown, eco fur or possum wool. Possum fur is also used for fur trim, jackets, bed throws, and possum leather gloves. All the fur is obtained from about 2 million per year wild-caught possums, which are considered pests In 2009, it was announced that conservation measures (such as by the Department of Conservation (New Zealand)|DOC) had met some significant success, and had reduced the possum numbers to less than half of the 1980s levels, a drop from around 70 million to around 30 million animals. Almost half (13.3 million hectares) of New Zealand's vegetated land is under some form of possum control, either for conservation reasons, or to reduce the spread of bovine tuberculosis. In Ice Age movies Ice Age: The Meltdown They first appeared while shooting spitballs at Sid and Diego, they ran off and hid in several holes. Sid chased after them, but he got his stuck in one of the holes, Diego joins Sid, and they try and catch the two possums, by hitting them in the heads. They end up playing a real life game of Whack-A-Mole. They fail, but they chase them until they find Manny and Ellie. There Manny, Sid and Diego find out that Ellie, Crash and Eddie are "siblings". Cause of Sid, they decide to travel together, so they don't die in the flood. Crash, Eddie and Ellie decide to play a log-rolling game, after the possums are done, Crash asks Manny to launch him out of a tree into a pond. Crash's plan backfires, and he is launched into another tree, and is knocked unconscious, but he wakes up when he hears Eddie say, "Dung Patch." Ellie then beats them up for "embarrassing" her in front of Manny, Sid and Diego. Later, the Possums and Ellie are playing tag while the guys are clearing debris on the trail. After one of Scrat's ordeals, they come to a nesting ground of vultures, and are chased all the way through the canyon. They then reach the geyser field, but Ellie and the possums don't want to go through the geyser field, so they turn back and go the other way. Ellie is then trapped in a cave, and they go back to get help from the others. While they are going back to find Ellie, the flood water causes the landbridge to collapse, causing Manny, Crash and Eddie to fall in the water. The possums take refuge on a tree, but the water is slowly rising above the tree. Sid jumps of of the rock to save them, but he falls onto a chunk of ice, and is knocked unconscious. The possums try and hang on to Sid, but they are flung off of the tree. Diego conquers his fear of water, and jumps in to save his friends. He manages to grab crash, then he swims after Sid and Eddie, saving them too. After the flood, Manny, Ellie, Sid, Diego, Crash and Eddie leave the Great Valley seeking a Snow Valley|new home. Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs In the third movie, they claimed that they didn't even like Sid because he is an idiot, but that may not be true since, they were in the chasm of death when helium gas affected them and possibly their minds as well. They were naturally nice to Sid at the beginning, when they presented a made up mobile made with bugs, featuring Sid in one of them, in order to cheer him up about not been on Manny's mobile, It was unknown as a prank , it cheered up Sid a bit. But, when they were sent to rescue Sid along with Ellie and the others, along with Buck as they go to lava falls to rescue him, they shown to have been deeply concern about him and his upcoming fate of been thrown over the lava falls. When they do rescue him, they cheerfully pop their heads over the terrtactual's head to let Sid know that they're here and that he is. They were happy to see him. At the end of the third movie, Crash and Eddie become adopted uncles (along with Sid and Diego) as they have a "niece" called Peaches, whom they love and treasure very much. Ice Age: Continental Drift Seann Wiliam Scott and Josh Peck will reprise their roles as Crash and Eddie in the upcoming fourth movie, Ice Age: Continental Drift. They have a smaller part in this movie then they did in the original two. Crash & Eddie are the same loud-mouth, antagonistic possum who loves X-treme sports and trouble. '' When at the beginning of the film they were blissfully fast asleep when Manny woke them up rudely to ask where Peaches went, they fumbly said that they "didn't" see Peaches sneak off and go out to the falls, where later they try to kept an eye out for her but do not make a good job of it because of their bickering. As the continent starts to crumble all around them they help look for Louis along with Ellie and Peaches and later tried dangerous stunts with falling trees. Louis asks them how could they be so happy when their home is crumbling around them, Crash simply told him that they were stupid but when Louis asks them further, they just didn't respond maturely, Crash just squeezed his nose saying "beep". They were terrified and scared when they found out that the land bridge wasn't there anymore and were taken hostage against captain Gutt and his pirates. During the fight against the pirates, they were briefly seen clinging to Boris back and again when the Sub-Zero Heroes were cornered. As they embrace their herd after the battle, they headed off to find some new home where they are looking forward to new horizons that wait among them. Classification About two-thirds of Australian marsupials belong to the order Diprotodontia, which is split into three suborders: the Vombatiformes (wombats and the koala, 4 species in total); the large and diverse Phalangeriformes (the possums and gliders) and Macropodiformes (kangaroos, potoroos, wallaby|wallabies and the musky rat-kangaroo). Note: this classification is based on Ruedas & Morales 2005. * '''Suborder Phalangeriformes': possums, gliders and allies ** Superfamily Phalangeroidea *** Family Burramyidae: pygmy possums **** Genus Burramys ***** Mountain Pygmy Possum, Burramys parvus **** Genus Cercartetus ***** Long-tailed Pygmy Possum, Cercartetus caudatus ***** Southwestern Pygmy Possum, Cercartetus concinnus ***** Tasmanian Pygmy Possum, Cercartetus lepidus ***** Eastern Pygmy Possum, Cercartetus nanus *** Family Phalangeridae: brushtail possums and cuscuses **** Subfamily Ailuropinae ***** Genus Ailurops ****** Talaud Bear Cuscus, Ailurops melanotis ****** Sulawesi Bear Cuscus, Ailurops ursinus ***** Genus Strigocuscus ****** Sulawesi Dwarf Cuscus, Strigocuscus celebensis ****** Banggai Cuscus, Strigocuscus pelegensis **** Subfamily Phalangerinae ***** Tribe Phalangerini ****** Genus Phalanger ******* Gebe Cuscus, Phalanger alexandrae ******* Mountain Cuscus, Phalanger carmelitae ******* Ground Cuscus, Phalanger gymnotis ******* Eastern Common Cuscus, Phalanger intercastellanus ******* Woodlark Cuscus, Phalanger lullulae ******* Blue-eyed Cuscus, Phalanger matabiru ******* Telefomin Cuscus, Phalanger matanim ******* Southern Common Cuscus, Phalanger mimicus ******* Northern Common Cuscus, Phalanger orientalis ******* Ornate Cuscus, Phalanger ornatus ******* Rothschild's Cuscus, Phalanger rothschildi ******* Silky Cuscus, Phalanger sericeus ******* Stein's Cuscus, Phalanger vestitus ****** Genus Spilocuscus ******* Admiralty Island Cuscus, Spilocuscus kraemeri ******* Common Spotted Cuscus, Spilocuscus maculatus ******* Waigeou Cuscus, Spilocuscus papuensis ******* Black-spotted Cuscus, Spilocuscus rufoniger ******* Blue-eyed Spotted Cuscus, Spilocuscus wilsoni ***** Tribe Trichosurini ****** Genus Trichosurus ******* Northern Brushtail Possum, Trichosurus arnhemensis ******* Short-eared Possum, Trichosurus caninus ******* Mountain Brushtail Possum, Trichosurus cunninghami ******* Coppery Brushtail Possum, Trichosurus johnstonii ******* Common Brushtail Possum, Trichosurus vulpecula ****** Genus Wyulda ******* Scaly-tailed Possum, Wyulda squamicaudata ** Superfamily Petauroidea *** Family Pseudocheiridae **** Subfamily Hemibelideinae ***** Genus Hemibelideus ****** Lemur-like Ringtail Possum, Hemibelideus lemuroides ***** Genus Petauroides ****** Greater Glider, Petauroides volans **** Subfamily Pseudocheirinae ***** Genus Petropseudes ****** Rock-haunting Ringtail Possum, Petropseudes dahli ***** Genus Pseudocheirus ****** Common Ringtail Possum, Pseudocheirus peregrinus ***** Genus Pseudochirulus ****** Lowland Ringtail Possum, Pseudochirulus canescens ****** Weyland Ringtail Possum, Pseudochirulus caroli ****** Cinereus Ringtail Possum, Pseudochirulus cinereus ****** Painted Ringtail Possum, Pseudochirulus forbesi ****** Herbert River Ringtail Possum, Pseudochirulus herbertensis ****** Masked Ringtail Possum, Pseudochirulus larvatus ****** Pygmy Ringtail Possum, Pseudochirulus mayeri ****** Vogelkop Ringtail Possum, Pseudochirulus schlegeli **** Subfamily Pseudochiropinae ***** Genus Pseudochirops ****** D'Albertis' Ringtail Possum, Pseudochirops albertisii ****** Green Ringtail Possum, Pseudochirops archeri ****** Plush-coated Ringtail Possum, Pseudochirops corinnae ****** Reclusive Ringtail Possum, Pseudochirops coronatus ****** Coppery Ringtail Possum, Pseudochirops cupreus *** Family Petauridae **** Genus Dactylopsila ***** Great-tailed Triok, Dactylopsila megalura ***** Long-fingered Triok, Dactylopsila palpator ***** Tate's Triok, Dactylopsila tatei ***** Striped Possum, Dactylopsila trivirgata **** Genus Gymnobelideus ***** Leadbeater's Possum, Gymnobelideus leadbeateri **** Genus Petaurus ***** Northern Glider, Petaurus abidi ***** Yellow-bellied Glider, Petaurus australis ***** Biak Glider, Petaurus biacensis ***** Sugar Glider, Petaurus breviceps ***** Mahogany Glider, Petaurus gracilis ***** Squirrel Glider, Petaurus norfolcensis *** Family Tarsipedidae **** Genus Tarsipes ***** Honey Possum or Noolbenger, Tarsipes rostratus *** Family Acrobatidae **** Genus Acrobates ***** Feathertail Glider, Acrobates pygmaeus **** Genus Distoechurus ***** Feather-tailed Possum, Distoechurus pennatus See also *Fauna of Australia